halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Demyx Shepard
Traits, Perks, and Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor (Advanced Active Camo), Custom 4-Inch Karambit, Shoulder-Mounted M11 Combat Knife, C-7 Foaming Explosive, Portable Health Pack Physical Description: In armor, Demyx sports a lightweight Generation 1-Mark V armor frame with a Tactical/Patrol chest and a CQB/UA/HUL helmet. The armor overall is quite lean and agile, giving insight on the Spartan’s abilities. There is no obvious Active Camo module, like typical Spartan III Armor would have. A basic combat knife is strapped to his right arm against his shoulder piece, while a rather unique blade, a karambit, is sheathed just beneath his left arm on his side. It is obvious on sight to anyone who knows Spartans that this gear is optimized for stealth and close quarters, giving away Demyx’s specialization from the start. Out of armor, he is just what you would expect. A very slender (for a Spartan) male with feathered brown hair, matching eyes, slightly tanned skin, and overall broad shoulders. He gives a limber appearance, and does seem considerably smaller compared to the other male Spartans of his company. There are no noticeable scars or blemishes on the man, besides a scar underneath his right arm where it was nearly lost back on Onyx and the slightest visible scar beneath his left eye along his nose from the very same encounter. Personality: Spartan Demyx is rather light-hearted for a Gamma Spartan III. It’s the way he copes with his life, acting as more of the sarcastic jokester to relieve the stress of a concentrated plasma charge whiffing your neck by an inch. That’s not to say the man can’t flip the coin and turn his internal struggle into an external rage against everyone on the other end of his gun. That’s what the drugs are for. He likes to think of those drugs as ‘additional willpower to keep fucking shit up’. In the end, without the constant flow of fire and bloodlust in his veins, Demyx is just a laid back character, trying to avoid his triggers while wanting to make something good out of whatever he can- something to look up on in this shit storm that he lives in. Still, this doesn’t stop him from starting shit with other Spartan III’s especially. Bio: Born in 2529, Demyx Shepard grew up in the suburbs of Voi, Earth, until around the age of 10 when a simple traffic incident orphaned him. It would be another couple years of living within several different orphanages and shelters within many different cities where he found more safety in knives and alleys than friends- before one day, a woman visited the foster home. Just as you would expect, she was of the Office of Naval Intelligence, ONI. What was this for exactly? Recruitment of the Spartan III’s new Gamma Company. This was never spoken of to the workers of the orphanage. For all they knew, Demyx was about to be taken to a loving family on Arcadia. The load of bullshit that was… Intensive training after training, Demyx found his new life miserable. He would learn to not express this, keeping the feelings locked away in an unreachable place where he could pretend to be strong, but honestly, he just wanted to go back to the foster home on Earth, be normal. At least, that was until the augmentation day. The day of may have been the worst of his life, but the time following changed him. He felt… alive, ready to kick ass. It was almost as if he’d evolved into something entirely new- and he had. He was ready to become a super soldier. A Spartan III. Outfitted with the armor best suited for how they shaped this kid, Demyx was nearly ready for action. As the final adjustments were made, he was assigned to an off brand ‘blue team’ where armor was exactly what the name suggested. They were typically dropped in on infiltration/sabotage operations, search and destroy missions, and the occasional HVT hunts. It was during this time where he picked up a new hobby, the Spartan would cycle through different weapons for close quarters in an attempt to find the weapon that just clicked with him. He was always a knife fanatic, but when he ran the blade of a karambit across the knife’s first victim, Demyx just had to get a custom one. Low and behold, they granted it, leaving him with an optimizable setup for stealth and general CQC with his new M11, karambit combo. Through the couple years of service, they had a quite clean run for some time up to an extent. But luck runs out… half of ‘Blue Team 2.0’ was wiped out in a single infiltration that turned out to be misinformation. Demyx escaped with his right arm barely hanging on after an intense close-quarters conflict with what can only be described as a Silent Shadow, and upon return and recovery, the team was dispersed- redistributed across other fireteams of Spartans. This is where Demyx-G145 was placed under Logan-G162’s command, as one of the six new additions to his team. Short lived that was, as it didn’t take long for bad to get to worse. The team once again found themselves halved over the course of a few operations, things only seemed to be getting worse towards the end of the war. If anything could be said about Demyx’s survival compared to the rest of his team that didn’t make it, it’s that he’s the sneakiest bastard the Gamma program could shit out, and the bastard refuses to die when he should. When shit hits the fan, an unwavering determination fills the Spartan, and he does anything it takes to survive- that’s how his arm almost became prosthetic, and that’s how he became a Headhunter before being transferred to Foxtrot. In time, towards the end of 2554, Fireteam Foxtrot led by Logan was disbanded, and the surviving Spartans were separated across the systems as efficiently as possible. Coincidentally, that resulted in Spartans Logan and Demyx being sent to the same ship: the UNSC Acheron. During the recent events on board the ship, Spartan Demyx had been taken in and out of cryo a couple times, preparing him for action only to find it unnecessary at the time… until the crash. With the time there, and preparations having been made in advance, Demyx-G145 was ready for action upon thawing.